


National Caviar Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shows Steve the traditional Russian way to enjoy Caviar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Caviar Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun over the summertime making my tiny guys celebrate random Holidays. 
> 
> let me know if you have any prompts for them!

"Bucky! What's the occasion?"  
"Can't a fella make blini for his best guy without needing an excuse?"  
"I ain't complainin'! Is that caviar?"  
"Yeah. It's strange not needin' to count every penny these days."  
"But you made the blini yourself?"  
"I guess I know how from when I was Russian."  
"Yeah, I guess so... Well, here goes....."  
"What do you think?"  
"The blini are fantastic! The caviar is... fishy? and salty?"  
"I kinda like it."  
"I love it, cause you made it."  
"Sap."  
" _Your_ sap."  
:)

 

 

======  
Adventures in making miniature food!  I recently bought a great book about dollhouse miniatures that was very inspiring.  It's all about imagining how tiny things can represent other tiny things.  In the pic above the caviar is represented by mustard seeds.  I think maybe poppy seeds would have been even smaller!  But it's funny because the mustard seeds look as big as grapes!!  The blini are brown paper,  the sour cream is white acrylic paint, and the chives are green embroidery thread. It took about an hour I think!!


End file.
